You Have A Killer's Mind
by FlyingHummingbird
Summary: Lots of Dark Foresters had a killer's mind. Almost all of them. They were sent there for a reason. But some shouldn't be there. Like Beetlewhisker. He came true in the end, but alas, he was killed in the Dark Forest and is now forced to stay there.
1. Tigerstar

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. Doesn't Erin Hunter?

* * *

**Tigerstar.**

You were trained viciously with Thistleclaw. He taught you to kill, a skill no true warriors use. Hopefully, that training would just make you a good warrior. But it didn't. So now, you are forced to wander through the Dark Forest, or the Place Of No Stars, forever.

How many murders, attempts to murder, and sins did you do? You probably killed many cats. How many stars in the night sky were killed by you? Too many. Lets list your crimes.

You murdered Redtail to become deputy. Your ambition fired your claws at Redtail's throat. You killed him, and lied about it.

You set up a trap for Bluestar to die on the Thunderpath. But poor Cinderpaw, she was caught in the trap instead, resulting in her crippled leg. You changed her life, from the bouncy, energetic, blue-eyed apprentice, to the wise and respected medicine cat at she was before she died.

You brought a group of rogue whom used to be with Brokenstar into the forest. You planned to murder Bluestar and blame it on the rogues. But Fireheart, now Firestar, stopped you.

As a rogue, you savagely slaughtered Runningwind. He died. Because of you.

A pack of dogs got loose in the forest. You caught prey for them, and then laid a trail of dead rabbits between the dogs' lair and the ThunderClan camp to lead them to us. You murdered Brindleface, and left her near the camp to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. Firestar was the only reason ThunderClan wasn't ripped to shreds.

This is why you are in the Dark Forest, Tigerstar. Your crimes speak for themselves. But you still wanted revenge, didn't you? In the Dark Forest, you recruited Clan cats to get the revenge you wanted. But you failed, as Firestar killed you, just after the thunder killed him.

Tigerstar, you have a killer's mind.


	2. Brokenstar

Disclaimer- Err...Don't own warriors! Erin Hunter own warriors!

* * *

**Brokenstar.**

You were described as "the darkest leader". "Only the darkest leader would break the code that protects the kits. Brokenstar of ShadowClan was such a leader." That is one reason you are in the Place Of No Stars, doomed to wander in the mist and pale fog, the night sky always lingering above.

You are burdened with the trouble that your victims were mostly small, defenseless kits, too young to fight, too young to let alone learn. They should have been resting in the nursery, yet you pulled them out before 6 moons and trained them to fight. Assuming that, you did, train them , instead of killing them all. But lets review your crimes to see if you should truly be here.

You were born, breaking the medicine cat code. You were angry the moment you were born. ANger is not evil; but it can become evil.

You tried SO hard to become leader. When your father, overcome with pride, blind to your faults, announced you as deputy, your career began.

You killed him. You killed your own father. You murdered him cold-blooded, just to become leader. You lied, saying you didn't kill him, but an secret attack party did.

You didn't stop there. As leader, you forced kits under 6 moons to become apprentices. They were to Young to fight, let alone reach the bodies of full-grown warriors. How many kits died before they should? Badgerfang, Mintkit, and Marigoldkit. Many more.

You also forced the elders to Leave the camp, saying "If you can't Hunt or fight, you are no use to me." They almost died

You also used the clan for fighting alone. They were starving, grateful for a nibble of crow-food. Not a piece of fresh-kill there was.

You killed your kin. You killed Marigoldkit and Mintkit, your own kin. You blamed Yellowfang, your own mother, for their deaths.

You drove WindClan off the gorge. They had to seek refuge in Twoleg places.

These are your crimes, Brokenstar. This is why you are here, stuck in the Place Of No Stars, doomed to wander here forever.

Brokenstar, you have a killer's mind.


	3. Clawface

DISCLAIMER- I don't own warriors. Maybe Erin Hunter Does?

* * *

Clawface, should you really be here? You were only being loyal to Brokenstar, as the warrior code says, right? But lets count your crimes anyway.

You went into ThunderClan's camp and kidnapped Brackenkit (now Brackenfur) , Cinderkit (Now Cinderpelt) , Brightkit (now Brightheart) , and Thornkit (Now Thornclaw). When Spottedleaf got in your way, you killed her. At first, ThunderClan assumed that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and kidnapped the kits, but later, they find your fur in Spottedleaf's claws.

You took part in the rogue attack against ThunderClan. Aftet "YOUR" clan left, you decided to go with Brokenstar as a rogue.

Thats Only 2 crimes, right? Wrong. Firestar described you as a ruthless, bloodthirsty cat, and many cats doubted you. But the part that pays the most:

You followed Brokenstar, the darkest leader of all time, and would have died for him. You are doomed to wonder in the Dark Forest forever now, because you killed a cat. Spottedleaf.

Clawface, you have a killer's mind.


	4. Darkstripe

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. Erin hunter Owns warriors.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to be doing Darkstripe, and then Hawkfrost. Because I don't think Mapleshade is considered evil, I think she's just wants revenge.

* * *

**Darkstripe.**

You are the least authoritive in the Dark Forest. You have minimum power, and are content to do whatever any other Dark Foresters tell you to do. You spend most of your time in the shadows, and when you ARE out of the shadows, you are slinking. Always. Because you have no major crimes.

You still treated Fireheart harshly, calling him a kittypet whenever possible, thinking he should never have been accepted into the Clan.

When you were on guard duty over ThunderClan's prisoner, Brokentail, you made no effort to stop Cloudkit and some other kits when they attacked the helpless prisoner. Fireheart is therefore left to break up the fight. You, however, take Cloudkit's side, insisting that the white tom is not doing anything wrong. Then you calls Cloudkit a kittypet and are the first one to inform Fireheart's kin of his kittypet heritage.

After Tigerclaw rebels against the Clan and tries to kill Bluestar, she exiles the tabby warrior. When Bluestar and Fireheart begin to explain Tigerclaw's treachery, you calls out that it was impossible, and challenge Fireheart several times throughout the explanation. Before he leaves, Tigerclaw asks Longtail, you, and Dustpelt to join him in exile. You decline, seeming to be hurt that Tigerclaw didn't tell you what he was planning, and for plotting with Brokentail.

When Fireheart is made deputy, you comment that you won't be taking orders from a kittypet. You also don't trust Graystripe very well either.

You brought Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw to meet their father, but you failed. And Tigerstar has never forgiven you for that; has he?

You passed information of ThunderClan to Tigerstar.

You went to meet secretly with Blackfoot. When Sorrelkit followed you there, you shoved death berries down her throat. If it weren't for Cinderpelt, Sorrelkit would have died.

These are your crimes; while most aren't major, there are several. You think up the stars should have placed you in StarClan? Think again, look at this list again, and you will find you should stay in the Dark Forest forever.

Darkstripe, you have a killer's mind.


	5. Hawkfrost

Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, but I'm sure Erin Hunter owns them.

* * *

**Hawkfrost.**

You are Tigerstar's son, but alas, you aren't the loyal one. You are the evil one. You could have been loyal, but you aren't. You are obsessed with power, and control, but you know, power isn't just a piece of prey to be grabbed from ones paws. You must have patience.

When there was a dispute about who should be next WindClan leader after the death of Tallstar, you sided with Mudclaw, and helped him lead a revolt against Onewhisker by leading some RiverClan and ShadowClan cats to help him in battle.

During the fight, ThunderClan got involved; on the shore across from the island, Mudclaw attempted to kill Brambleclaw, but you saved him. Mudclaw continues to tell Brambleclaw that you had promised to help him fight against Onewhisker if, once Mudclaw was leader, he made you deputy of WindClan. Later, they planned to take over RiverClan. Hawkfrost denies this, and Brambleclaw believes him. Lightning strikes a tree and it falls on Mudclaw, killing him instantly, and creates a bridge to the island.

You promised to follow in your father's pawsteps, and you will do anything Tigerstar asks to become leader. You were more loyal to your father than your clan.

You were not pleased when Stormfur returned to RiverClan, as you believed that you had much better chances of becoming a deputy without him. You pressured Mothwing into telling about a fake sign about a stream blocked by two pebbles, interpreting it openly to mean that Stormfur and Brook should be exiled from RiverClan for the good of all. Later, you provoked Stormfur into a fight, thus making Leopardstar exile the other warrior from RiverClan.

When Brambleclaw is finally made deputy, Tigerstar tells you and Brambleclaw that you two are destined to rule the forest. He says that you should take over RiverClan and ShadowClan, while your half-brother will control the other two Clans, and you start making plans about how to do it. You suggest that once you are in charge, you should kill the other two leaders at a Gathering when they are all trapped on the island, and take over their Clans. You also suggest that you should continue the discussion when you are awake, and Brambleclaw agrees to meet you in two days, at sunrise, near the ShadowClan border.

Before you meet, you lure Firestar into a fox trap, so that Brambleclaw can finish him off easily and become leader in his place. However, Brambleclaw chooses to save his leader instead, because of his loyalties to Firestar, and gets him out of the trap. He tells you to go back to RiverClan, saying that he does not want to hurt his half- brother. You attack him, but are killed in the fight, your neck pierced by the stick of the fox trap. Before you die, you promise revenge, and reveal that there is a traitor in ThunderClan who helped you trap Firestar. You then stagger and collapse beside the lake and die.

These are your crimes, Hawkfrost. Do not try to live without their guilt on your back, for you shall feel these crimes forever.

Hawkfrost, you Have a killer's mind.


End file.
